Re-telling Of Scarlet Destiny
by zebzy1
Summary: This is about all of Scarlet Destiny members past life from before and after Lucy had joined Scarlet Destiny. Some are sad, funny or just precious moments of the guild members life that should be shared. Created for the fans of Scarlet Destiny. You do not have to read Scarlet Destiny to read this first or vice versa.


**Hello and welcome to my new fan-fiction. I know that a ton of people really want to read this and its one of the reasons why I am making this fan fiction in the first place. Also, just to say this again YKinoshita is the winner of the competition and congratulations to her. Okay, so I must say that this fan fiction wont be updated as regularly as 'Scarlet Destiny' but the chapters in here will be much, much, longer to the ones in 'Scarlet Destiny'. I will be mentioning this at the end of this special chapter but for now here it is... the first chapter of 'Re-telling of Scarlet Destiny'. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Fairy Tail but Scarlet Destiny is all mine :) **

* * *

_The meeting of Jared and Sarah with the first member of Scarlet Destiny: Genta._

Kaiwa was the name of a small village in Fiore. It was near the coastal area of the country meaning the sea was the village prosperity. The villagers of Kaiwa were very primal in the way they lived their lives and the sea was the source of their income.

Most of the villagers were experience fishermen and they would get through the hard endurance of the crushing waves of the sea, from dawn to dusk, collecting sea food to cook and sell. Tourist would flock to the village of Kaiwa to eat the delicacy of the sea food.

But, it wasn't just the food that tracked the tourist in. The village of Kaiwa was structured in the most unusual way. Their was a big tower, that seemed to reach to the sky and beyond placed in the middle of the village which could be seen for miles away. No one knew where this marble tower had originated from, but it was an extraordinary sight to see. The black marble was thick, with silver specks inside it much like the sky, a dark blankness with the sparkling dots of stars.

The tower was known simply as the 'Hoshizora'. It was just a chunk of marble, shaped in a tower but to see it built-in such a tall shapely way appealed to tourist. Around 'Hoshizora' were houses built out of oak trees one after another, identical to each other, rounding around the tower in a circle shape. So, it was almost like the village of Kaiwa was like a circle maze with the tower being its golden middle.

The village of Kaiwa wasn't overly famous or anything. Apart form 'Hoshizora' there really wasn't much to see. The village in itself was very poor and if it hadn't been for the tourist the villagers inside would have been bankrupt and wouldn't be able to survive. The villagers of Kaiwa lived off the tourist and with their exquisite sea food and 'Hoshizora' the villagers were surviving. Barely.

Off to the east of the 'Hoshizora', was a dark foreboding alleyway, straight but with crooked walls which had sharp edges and gaps between them. This alley way was one of many identical to it but unlike the others this was the back-door to one of the most famous sea food restaurants of the village.

Suddenly, the big brown door of the famous food restaurant opened letting out a bright beaming light in the dark alleyway. Then, a figure was chucked out of the back door. It tried to regain its balance but failed badly, and ungracefully the figure tripped and fell over hitting the ground with a sharp thud.

This figure was a male man, tall and built-in size. He had a short, bushy beard, grey in colour and had long grey colour hair a darker shade to his beard. The man was dressed in brown rags and from the light that was shining on him from the open back door, a rose hue was across the man's cheeks and middle of his nose.

The man managed to bring himself up just a little by leaning on his elbow but suddenly stopped all movement when a shadow loomed over him. He looked up to the door to find a skinny, small man covering up the light that was bleeding from inside the brown door. The man had long thin black moustaches, a thin oval shape face, and beady brown eyes. He was wearing a chef apron and a long white chef hat.

"Whatch the helsh? Whysh you throsh me outsh?" the man on the ground slurred showing that he was obviously drunk.

"You really asking why?! You drank us out Genta!" the chef yelled out at Genta, the man on the ground.

Genta made a 'tssk' sound before speaking,

"Itsh wasnsh like you had thatsh much alchohol." Genta mumbled out.

"Not like we had that much alcohol you say?!" by now steam was coming out of the chefs ear "we had at least fifty barrels of alcohol and now we are dry out. Our sea food restaurant is the best in this village and people expect us to give the finest alcohol available...but now?! Well, we can't do that and it's going to put a big damper on our payment. I knew we should have not let you in Genta."

"I would have paid you backsh." Genta answered back and knowing that his speech was being less slurry was a sign he was becoming more sober.

"You would not have paid us back? You can't even pay your loan back! Genta, this is the last time you will ever set foot in this restaurant ever again. Get out of here!"

Genta did not reply to that. Instead, he just stared back at the chef blankly no emotion on his face. This just made the chef angrier. He felt pity on the man before and that's why he let the man into their restaurant but it just turned out the worse thing the chef had ever done. Next time, the chef was making sure he heeded to all the other villagers warning.

"And, take this with you! No need for it any more!" the chef yelled out in anger.

He quickly bent down and grabbed something off the floor that had been toppled over when the chef had thrown Genta out. It was a purple bottle, skinny top, but a big fat oval bottom with a liquid sloshing inside. This liquid was alcohol.

The chef threw it at Genta but he had missed entirely it's target and instead the alcohol hit the wall behind Genta instead. Although, the glass bottle did not break. Because, the bottle hit the wall it managed to wedge itself between a narrow gap between two of the tall walls, sticking itself there.

The chef did not care though. He just huffed out loud before spinning around walking inside the building. He purposely smashed the back door loudly sending a clear message to Genta. He was not allowed in there.

There were a few moments after that where Genta just lay across the floor in silence. He didn't mean to drink the place dry. But, he needed something to get rid of the memories he was thinking. So, when he asked for one drink he meant just one drink. But, then even after he finished that, the memories were still lurking inside his mind so he asked for another drink then another. Before, he knew it he was drinking large amounts of alcohol and wouldn't be stopping any time soon. He needed to forget. And, alcohol helped him do that.

Finally, Genta managed to get himself off the ground. The moment he stood up he nearly lost his balance but with a few stumbling steps he managed to regain it again. Genta did lot leave like he was supposed to. Instead, he walked a few steps backwards so he was in front of the wall where the bottle of alcohol was stuck in.

Genta just stared at the bottle for a few seconds knowing he had to get it. He needed it. But, from the looks of it the bottle seemed to be wedge in pretty good in the gap between the walls. But, it wasn't like that was going to stop him. A small smirk came on his face as an idea formed in his head. He brought up his two arms and held them close to the wall, one on either side of the wall just a few centimetres away from the bottle.

He curled his hands into tight fist before drawing them back. Genta shot both his arms forwards at the same time and they crashed against the wall with a loud booming sound. His hit had instant effect on the wall. The wall started to crumble into pieces like he had actually smashed glass instead and small dust clouds formed around Genta's wrist. But, they quickly disperse showing Genta's fists sealed into two fist size hole's that he had made by hitting the wall.

Around, his fists were crumbled part of the wall that were still intact but were broken and filled with cracks. Genta's punched had caused just the beginning of the wall to fall off so now the bottle wasn't wedge between the two walls but was just hanging loosely in the stone so it will be easily to remove.

Genta moved his hands out of the holes he had made causing some extra debris to fall out. Apart from his knuckles being a little scraped there was no major injury on his hands. Genta gripped the bottle in both his hands before pulling it out of the wall easily. Some more debris fell off the wall from the removal of the bottle but nothing else happened.

Genta pulled the cork out of the top of the bottle and instantly chucked some alcohol down. He relished in the burning sensation as the alcohol travelled down his throat. This was good. If he had alcohol he didn't have to think properly. He didn't have to remember anything.

Genta did a ninety degree turn as he prepared to walk out of the alleyway from the left-hand side. He managed to take just a step before deciding to take another lengthy swing of alcohol. He brought the bottle to his lips, the coldness he felt on his lips due to the bottle was fresh and welcoming, but suddenly Genta stopped in his tracks.

His eyes had just wandered off his bottle to look in front of him just for a second and in that second he realised he wasn't alone in the dark alleyway. Genta slowly lowered the bottle away from his lips without taking any alcohol, and stared hard at the person in front of him.

The person in front of him was a little girl. She could be no older than nine. She was tiny, probably reached to just the middle of his thighs. Her hair was a golden blonde colour and was all over the place looking like it hadn't been brushed probably for a good long time. Somewhat chubby cheeks giving her a cute appearance. And, her eyes were a sky blue colour.

What the hell was a little girl doing here at a place like this? Did she lose her parents? Was she lost? All these thoughts ran through his mind but he had no answers to his mental questions. The little girl was staring at him, blankly. Just staring. It was quite unnerving.

"What are you doing here Kiddo?" Genta asked the little girl.

Silence. The girl was just staring at him. Genta sighed not believing his luck. What was with this little girl? Why was she just staring at him? Was she scared of him? Was that why she wasn't talking? Of course she must be scared of him. The little girl was in an alleyway with a complete stranger. She must be terrified.

"Did you lose your parents, little one?" Genta asked softly trying to act more kinder so the little girl wouldn't be scared of him.

Still no answer. Genta sighed again. He had no idea what to do. He had never been in a situation like this before. What do you do when you meet a little girl who wouldn't speak? There was no rules for this kind of thing.

Suddenly, the girl started to move. She ran forwards so quickly that Genta had no time to react. The girl reached towards him and gripped his brown trousers from the front of his right knee. She started to pull forwards with the material as if she wanted him to follow her somewhere.

"What are you doing Kid? What do you want?" Genta questioned looking uncomfortable and so much confused.

Instead of speaking, the girl pointed forwards towards the light at the end of the path which led out of the alleyway. So, the little girl did want him to go somewhere.

"Listen kid, I have no time for this. Let go okay?"

The little girl did not let go. Instead, she pulled harder on the material and seemed to be tugging it as hard as she could. Genta let out a frustrated sigh. This girl was seriously annoying him. First she wouldn't talk and now she wanted him to follow her like some blind puppet. But then again Genta's thoughts switched to the other side. What if this girl was trying to lead him to he parents? Then he can get rid of her and be on his way. Genta was quick to make up his mind.

"Fine, fine Kiddo. I'll come along. You can stop pulling my trousers now."

A bright smile bloomed across the girls face. She let go of his trousers and stood beside him looking at him with the still smiling face. He looked down at her staring at her. He could literally see the anticipation in her eyes. What the hell did he just get himself into?

* * *

Genta knew exactly where they were going. Once the little girl was leading him down a large stony pebble path he knew exactly where they were going. This was one of the main roads of Kaiwa and it led to one place and one place only. The 'Hoshizora'. That's where this little girl was leading him too.

Was she a tourist? It would explain why he had never seen her before. All the local people in Kaiwa knew each other so if he had no idea who she was then she was most likely a tourist. But still, something was off about this girl. Something Genta couldn't quite pin point.

Finally, they reached the end of the stony road and were now in the open area of 'Hoshizora'. Genta eyes instantly drew to the tall tower. His eyes began to dull as the memories flashed in his brain. Too much. It was too much for him.

He quickly drew the alcohol bottle to his lips and took a swing. He knew that you shouldn't be drinking alcohol with little kids present but, hey, the little girl didn't know that it was alcohol in this bottle. Anyway, he needed the alcohol. Why did the little girl have to lead him here? Of all places, if had to be here.

It was near sun-set so the sky was array colours of yellow, orange and red. It looked like the sky was lit up in festival colours. There were many people around 'Hoshizora'. Some were just milling about while others were sitting on the ground just bathing in the sunlight. Others were stuffing themselves with food. Although, most people were close to 'Hoshizora' tower just staring at it with admiration. Most of these people were tourist and the serene was so peaceful. If anyone was to see this they would automatically think nothing was wrong with this village. Too bad they were wrong.

Suddenly, the little girl beside him started to sprint forward quickly running away from him. Genta eyes widen at the quick action. Shit, he was going to lose her.

"Hey! Wait up!" Genta shouted as he started to speed up his casual pace.

He couldn't just let a little girl run off just like that. It wouldn't be right. The girl was heading towards 'Hoshizora'. Man, she was really causing him much trouble. When the girl was near 'Hoshizora' she started to slow her paced until she came to a stop in front of a person. This person was just a couple of inches taller than her. The person was facing away from her, seemed to be staring at 'Hoshizora' and from what Genta could see he determined that the person must be a boy due to his short, spiky black hair.

The moment Genta reached the side of the little girl was when she tapped the boy's shoulder which caused him to turn around instantly. The boy was young as well, must have been just a year older than the girl. His hair was all over the place much like the girls, and he was wearing a black shirt and jeans. The boy had dark black eyes like coal.

A smile appeared on his face when he looked at the little girl.

"Sarah! Your back finally. I was really getting worried." the boy spoke his voice very childish.

The little girl, Sarah as Genta now knew, smiled brightly back seeming to be very happy. Genta was complicating if he should leave now. The little girl was with someone she knew now so he should just leave. But before he could make a move the boy finally noticed that it just wasn't Sarah and him.

"Uh...Sarah, whose that?" the boy asked confusingly.

"Him? Jared, I brought him with me." the little girl spoke for the fist time, her voice soft and welcoming.

Genta let out a little sigh realizing that the girl could actually talk. He was thinking before that she might have been mute or something bad like that.

The little boy, Jared, looked at Sarah more confused then before.

"Why did you bring him? Sarah, I gave you money to get some food not to bring an old man back with you." Jared said.

Genta felt fiery anger raced through him at being called a 'old man'. It was really rude especially since he thought he was quite young.

"Excuse me Kiddo! But, I am not old! I'm only thirty-eight years old." Genta yelled not caring that he just spewed out his age.

"That sounds old to me." Jared replied quickly.

"Why you little-" Genta could not finish that sentence but instead decided to be less rude and explain to this little boy to respect his elders in a bit in a command "my name is Genta. Use my name."

"Fine...So, your old man Genta right?" Jared said back a bit smugly, a smirk on his face.

Genta could feel his vein in his forehead start thumping at being called old. He wasn't that old. Sure, he wasn't young either but it's not like he was a wrinkled old man. Genta would have shouted at the boy but he didn't have time. He had to leave this place at once.

"You should look after your friend better in stead of just letting he run off like that. Something bad might have happened to her."

"Nothing bad would have happened to Sarah," Jared started "I would have stopped it if something bad did happen."

Genta didn't even want to ask how the little boy would know if his friend (he knew she was his friend since Jared didn't correct him when he referred to Sarah as that) was in trouble if he had no idea where she was. Anyway, it was time for him to take his leave. He had stayed here for far too long.

"Fine. Well, since you are back with your friend, I'll be taking my leave." Genta announced and turned around ready to leave the two kids alone. Sure, he should wait for their parents but it was best not too. If it was anywhere away from 'Hoshizora' he would have stayed but it wasn't. He couldn't be at this place any longer.

"Wait!" shouted Sarah which caused Genta to spin around looking back at her with more confusion in his eyes.

Instead of talking to him she turned towards Jared and began to speak to him,

"We can't let him leave Jared."

"What? Why not? We don't know this old man. We can't make him stay."

"I know...but...Jared...he's the one." Sarah said seeming to hint at something.

This just made Genta even more confuse then before. He was the one? One of what? What the hell were up with these kids? Why were they talking in riddles? It was starting to annoy him.

Unlike Genta, Jared knew exactly what Sarah was talking about. And, whatever she was talking about had a surprising effect on Jared. His eyes widened and his gaze kept zapping from Sarah to Genta before finally settling on Genta.

"Sarah...Are you sure? Him?" Jared asked in utter surprise.

"Yes, him. He's perfect. He has a strong strength deep inside of him, Jared. We just need to get it out." Sarah replied back with a big smile.

Genta finally had enough of being confused. It was hard enough being at 'Hoshizora' but it was even worse being with two kids that were basically talking in gibberish to him.

"Okay," Genta interrupted "what are you two kiddo's talking about?"

Jared's attention went to Genta and he sighed loudly as if he was tired of Genta for some reason,

"Well, it's kinda hard to explain but I guess I'll keep it simple. We want you to join our magic guild." Jared announced.

Silence. Genta's eyes widened and his jaw dropped open. He had no idea what to think about that. These two were in a magic guild? But they were so young. He would have thought the boy was joking except for the serious look Jared had in his eyes spoke otherwise. Were these two little kids mages? Well, it looks like if they asked him to join their guild. But, it just seems so impossible.

Then Genta thought about what the kid actually asked him to do. Join a magic guild? Was this little boy insane? Who asks a person that randomly? These two kids knew nothing about him and yet they were asking him to join their guild. For god's sake, he could be a killer and yet they invited him in? Granted he wasn't but still... this was unbelievable.

"...What?" Genta finally managed to choke out. He was pretty sure this was the first time he had been this shock for a very long time.

"You heard me. I want you to join our guild. You will be the first person we ever recruited. To be honest I'm not so sure if you should join our guild but Sarah thinks you will be the perfect person and I am not going to argue with her. I trust her judgement. If she thinks you are right to be our first guild mate then I believe her. So, will you join?" Jared questioned again with great confidence. He sounded much older than he looked when he spoke like that.

Genta kept staring at the kid like he was paralysed. Unbelievable. Just unbelievable. These two little kids were unbelievable.

"Listen kiddos, I have no time for these type of games." Genta said roughly finally coming to the conclusion that these two kids were trying to prank him.

"We're not joking," Sarah spoke up softly finally talking to Genta directly "we are in a guild. And, we want you to join. Our guild name is-"

"Hold up kiddo," Genta interrupted Sarah before she could finish her sentence "I've had enough of this. Even if you two are not joking I don't want to join some guild."

"But, I think-"

"Nope," Genta butted in to Sarah's sentence "no more you two. I am not playing this game with you two. I don't want to join this guild of yours. I don't care about it. So, thanks for this...strange offer but I refuse."

Before Sarah or even Jared could get out a sentence Genta abruptly turned around and walked off leaving the two of them in silence. Both watch, Sarah with hurt in her eyes and Jared with slight anger in his, at the back of Genta's shirt material as it swished back and forth in the wind which he walked. Genta didn't care he was just leaving the two kids alone. He didn't know them at all so why should he care. He was angry at them. Angry because Sarah made him come here and then angry at both for asking him ridiculously questions.

Genta turned around a corner as he went back down the stony pebble path that he and Sarah had originally entered 'Hoshizora' from. Once he was out of sight both Jared and Sarah turned towards each other.

"Jared, we have to get him to join." Sarah announced decontamination ever-present in her eyes.

"I know Sarah...but why do you think he should be our first ever member?" Jared asked curious to know what his partner saw in that old man.

"Because..I see it Jared," Sarah started and she turned to look at the path Genta had taken to leave "he has so much pain in his eyes. I know you seen it too. The hurt is basically oozing out of him. But, then you also see something else. A small glimpse of this incredible will. This incredible strength deep underneath all that pain and hate. He tried to push down the pain by drinking but by doing that it's causing the pain to increase. He's perfect to be our first guild member."

Silence.

"You know when you talk like that you do not sound like your nine at all." Jared complimented.

At once a deep blush broke out on Sarah's face at his words. She wasn't that good at compliments yet especially from Jared.

"Well...I...You see...Uh...this is..." Sarah stuttered but could not form a sentence at all. As if possible her face turned a deeper shade of scarlet.

Jared couldn't help but laugh loud at Sarah's discomfort. But, like any good partner he decided to let her off the hook,

"Come on, Sarah. Let's go get that stubborn old man to join our guild!"

* * *

_2 days later._

Genta let out a large frustrated sigh as he stopped in the middle of the alleyway. These two past days...these two long, long days had been brutal. It seemed that he had gained two extra shadows in the form of two little kids known as Jared and Sarah.

These two kids followed him everywhere. From dawn to dusk, they were always near him just staring at him. And, it was freaking Genta out a lot. They seemed like professional stalkers. The only place he could get peace was in the comfort of his box-sized home. But, even then he knew it was limited.

He didn't know what was up with Jared and Sarah. They both were determined to follow him because he wouldn't join their guild. It's like both thought that if they annoyed Genta long enough then he would have to accept their proposal. But, he wasn't going to give up like that. He didn't care if they followed him to death but Genta was not going to join their guild. And, it was time he made that clear to them.

Genta spun around suddenly and just in time as he managed to catch the sight of Jared pulling Sarah back behind barrels to hide which were in the alleyway. Genta let out another deep sigh when he caught that sight. These kids...

"Okay!" Genta yelled loudly "I know both of you Kiddo's are here. Come out now!"

Silence. Genta thought that both of them may not come out for a second but finally he watched as both Sarah and Jared shuffled out of their hiding place behind the barrels. They both had sheepish look on their faces and Jared was rubbing the back of his unbrushed hair.

"Heh heh, seems like you caught us." Jared laughed sheepishly.

"Of course I caught you. You kids do know your not ninja's right? What are you two doing following me for the past two days?"

"Well, you wouldn't join our guild but we decided you had too. So, that's why were following you. So, you will change your mind and join our guild." Sarah answered.

Genta ground out loud at the two kids. They were a big pain.

"I'm not going to join your guild. And, this is my only and final answer! Why don't you two stop following me now?"

"No way," Jared started "after you join our guild."

"Listen, no means no. And, following me won't change my mind."

"But, we are annoying you right, old man?" Jared pause as a tick went off on Genta's forehead at being called old man "see we are! And, we will keep on annoying you until you accept to be on our guild."

Genta gritted his teeth together in anger. He was really starting to hate these two kids. It was hard enough what he was going through but to have these two kids bugging him like flies were all too much.

"Stop it. No more. How are you two kids even following me? What do your parents even think about this?" Genta asked loudly.

His parent question caused instant reaction from the two children. Sarah looked down to the ground, her chin resting against her chest. Her arms were stuck to the sides of her body tightly. Her lips were quivering and she looked like she was in a lot of pain.

Jared reaction was somewhat similar to Sarah's. He seemed to be gritting his teeth together and their was clear pain and anger in his eyes. His hands were curled into tight fist and seemed to be trembling. Like, Sarah it seemed he was holding back something.

"We don't have parents. We don't need parents. We have each other. That's all we need." Jared managed to get out through gritted teeth.

Genta stared at the children surprised how hostile the little boy sounded. It seemed that parents was a very bad thing Genta could have asked about. But...the answer. How could little children not need parents? At such a young age parents are a must for children. At such a young age these children were impressionable that's what parent's at their age was needed for. They needed parents to help guide them, love them, show them what is right and wrong.

Genta did not like Jared's answer. He didn't like the tone of voice Jared took on when he spoke about parents. Finally, Jared took a few deep breath as if to calm down the fire raging inside of him. At last he spoke, his voice softer than before but still very firm,

"Don't try to change the subject old man. We are talking about you and how you are going to join our guild. You say that your last answer is no, well, we say that our final decision is yes. You will join our guild, you have too." Jared announced.

Before Genta could reply back to that with a harsh refusal, something stopped him. Loud clicking sounds suddenly bounced in the hallow alleyway. With each moment they seemed to get louder and louder. Genta's eyes widened as he recognise what that sound was. He could never forgot that sound. _They_ were coming. _He_ was coming.

"Shit!" Genta swore completely forgetting that he was in the presence of little kids "I need to hide you two now!"

Sarah snapped her head up looking utterly confused,

"...Wh..at? Sarah asked.

No reply. Genta had to improvise and quick at that. His eyes looked around frantically trying to find a place to hide the kids. Which, Jared and Sarah looked more confused than ever and they turned to each other for their unanswered question.

The clicks were now so close. So little time left. Genta eyes finally landed on the barrels. Wasn't the best thing but it had to do. He had to get the children to hide. Genta ran to the barrels and picked up one of the biggest one in his arms easily like it weighed nothing more than a feather.

With the barrel in his arms he ran back to Jared and Sarah that were still standing still in confusion.

"Quick, little girl move closer to him." Genta said referring to Jared.

Sarah didn't know what the hell was going on but by the urgency in Genta's voice and eyes told her she better do what he said. She quickly moved closer to Jared until her right shoulder was touching Jared's left shoulder.

Once she did this, Genta who was standing just a few inches away from them near Sarah's left shoulder raised the barrel until it was right above his head. Then he brought it down so it covered both Sarah and Jared hiding them in the hollow of the barrel. Genta heard shock shouts but did not take them into account.

He moved forwards to the barrel, turned around, and planting himself on top of the barrel sitting on it. He quickly moved into the position, of a laid back character, legs wide apart and arms leaning against the knees of each leg. The clicking was so loud that it was literally ringing in his ears. He was sure that _they _will be coming around the corner of the alleyway at any moment.

"Just be quite for a few seconds." Genta hissed out lowly as he heard banging at the barrel most likely from Jared.

The banging stopped. Just in time too. Finally, a group of men of at least ten entered the alleyway around the corner. Each of the men were big, burly and beefy clad in tanks top so their muscle arms were showing. They all her tight pants on. The only person that was different was the man who was walking in front of them.

The man at the front had thick dirty blonde hair, styled in one sharp spike at the top of his head. He was wearing a business suit with polish boots, clean tie, and a blue blazer. The man had sharp, beady dark blue eyes staring straight at Genta. There was two scars on the man face, each starting from the corner of his mouth going downwards to the bottom of his chin.

"Ah, Genta! My friend! How are you today? Are you drunk?" the suited man asked mockingly clasping his hands together.

"I'm not drunk. What do you want?" Genta replied stiffly.

"A day where the infamous old man is not drunk? I never thought I'd see the day." the suited man replied with a smug look on his face.

"Stop. What do you want Kayane?" Genta repeated.

"My, my we are sounding brave today aren't we old man? Better watch your tongue or their will be severe consequences you will have to face." Kayane, the suited man, scoffed back causing his lackey man to laugh mockingly.

Genta had to bite back his reply to that. He was going to say what did he have to lose. Everything was taken from him anyway.

"I am here to tell you that your payment is late." Kayane said.

"I haven't got your money." Genta replied feeling his stomach churning.

Kayane let out a sharp sigh, turning his head side to side.

"Genta, Genta, Genta." Kayane repeated.

He took a few slow steps so he was now right next to Genta. Without any hesitation Kayane moved his hand upwards and griped a fist full of Genta's long hair. With a hard tug he pulled Genta's head right back so Genta would be force up to look up at Kayane who was looming over him. Genta's mouth twisted with pain at being pulled by the hair but he did not cry out like Kayane wanted him too.

"You have no idea how much it displeases me that you have said that. Do you even realize how much time I gave you to get me my money?" Kayane asked his lips turning into a sadistic smile.

"Yes," Genta managed to hiss out through the pain although he made no move to fight back "but you basically doubled the money I owed you by increasing the amount of money every single day."

"Tut, tut," Kayane disagreed "excuses are not pleased Genta. I can't give you extra days to give me back my money without putting interest on it."

"I'll get you your money." Genta agreed feeling the pressure of his hair being pull increase.

"I would think that but do you want to know what really pissed me off? Your damaging other people's payments now too. The chef from that famous restaurant couldn't give me the amount of money that I wanted. And, he blamed it on you. Now, let me tell you that I love it when people mess up but I love my money payments more. I am really not pleased that I lost out money again due to you." Kayane answered back anger thundering his voice.

Genta knew what he was talking about. The restaurant where he drank all the alcohol from. Oh god, he had caused them unwanted trouble. But, what could Genta do about? The chef was right. Genta couldn't pay back his own loan never mind anyone else's.

"Boss, we should beat him up!" one of Kayane minions said, a big, dark-skinned burly man

"No," Kayane snapped back at his minion "lucky for the old man I am merciful. You have three days to get me my loan or you will be history."

Three days? That all? Genta knew there was no way he could get such a large amount of money he owed Kayane by that time.

"Kayane, there is no way-"

"You better find a way then," Kayane interrupted "I don't care how you get my money. I don't care if you steal it or even murder for it but I want my money."

Finally, Kayane threw Genta's head down causing his chin to smash hard against his chest as Kayane let go of Genta's hair. He slowly rubbed his hands together as if to get off some unwanted dirt. He turned to his men behind him and started to walk away from Genta but he suddenly stopped in his tracks.

"Remember Genta," Kayane started "I own you. I own everybody. I own everything. So, if you don't give me my money in three days I will replicate what I did to your family to you."

After this malice warning, Kayane started walking casually again followed by his minions. Genta only let out the breath he was holding once Kayane and his minions walked around the corner and disappeared from view.

There was just utter silence as Genta just sat on the barrel staring at nothing. He was gone. No way could he give back that huge sum of money he owned in that time. It was the...end.

Genta stoically moved off the barrel remembering the children that was hidden underneath. He grabbed the barrel and quickly chucked it off the children. The barrel hit the wall of the alleyway and instantly smashed to pieces of logs. Genta did not care though.

Jared and Sarah instantly realised something was wrong with Genta. Their was a dullness in the man's eyes. It was like he was here but not really here. Almost like his body was present but Genta's soul was far away.

"What was that all about? Who was that man? What was he talking about?" Jared asked firing off the questions.

"You should leave." Genta said simply not answering any of Jared's questions.

"Huh?" Sarah questioned.

"You should leave. Get far away from Kaiwa village as possible. This place isn't for children. And, if you don't leave I will make you leave."

"B-but you can't just make us do that!" Jared shouted out loud getting angry

"You think this is a joke?!" Genta suddenly roars loudly anger fuelling his tone. Both Sarah and Jared jerk back at the sound of Genta's fury "this is not a game! If you stay here you will get hurt. That _man,_ that _monster _will stop at nothing to get what he wants. And, if he thinks for even a second that you two are planning to stay in Kaiwa he will get you. You two will not be able to leave here ever! So, I suggest you leave here while you still can!"

Without another word Genta turned around and stomped down the alleyway, round the corner leaving both Sarah and Jared alone again. Both were still paralysed by the sound of Genta's rage.

* * *

_2 days later._

"Are you sure Madam? Is Genta really at 'Hoshizora'?" Jared asked sweetly as he looked up at the chubby women that was carrying a basket of bread.

Jared and Sarah were on the stony path pebble that lead to 'Hoshizora'. It was early in the morning, the sun was just beginning to rise and everything was peaceful and calm.

"Oh, yes, child, I am sure. Very unusual for that man I can say for sure. He would do whatever it takes from visiting 'Hoshizora'." the women replies back softly.

Jared turns towards each other, eyebrows raised. He didn't have to say anything to her. He already knew she knew what he was thinking.

"Thank you Madam. I appreciate your help." Jared replied his voice being more childish than usual.

"Oh you're welcome sweetheart," the women gushed "but be careful with that Genta man. Don't want to be involved with those type of people."

"I will Madam." Jared lied back sweetly before turning around to Sarah.

He quickly grabbed her hand before pulling her down the pebble path to 'Hoshizora'. They needed to be quick if they wanted to catch up to Genta. Finally, the pair broke out to the open area of 'Hoshizora'. They instantly spotted Genta.

He was sitting in front of the tower 'Hoshizora' itself. He was on his knees staring down at something in his hands. Both Sarah and Jared couldn't see his face so they had no idea what he was thinking. Quickly, both of them rushed up to Genta and when they were close enough to him they slowed down their approach.

Only a few feet away they realised what Genta was staring at in his hands. It was a picture frame. The small picture was of a man with dark blue hair and grey eyes similar to Genta's. He did look similar to Genta and the man in the picture was smiling brightly. He had a bandanna across his forehead.

"You two kiddos haven't left yet?" Genta asked knowing that Sarah and Jared were behind him.

"How can we leave without our first member of Scarlet Destiny?" Jared replied back.

A small smirk came upon Genta's face when he heard that.

"I haven't agreed to join your guild... So, that's what your guild is called? Scarlet Destiny?"

"You will agree. I'll make sure of it. And, yeah that's what we are called."

Silence.

"So, how much do you two know?" Genta asked finally turning around to look at Sarah and Jared.

"We don't know anything," Sarah answered "people did offer to tell us readily but we rather here about Kaiwa and what is wrong with this village from you."

Genta sighed as he looked up towards the sky. There was no way around it. These two children had to know or they will keep on bugging him till he told them.

"Kaiwa village belongs to one person and one person only... Kayane. He own everything here. The buildings, 'Hoshizora', the villagers. Everything. Our village has been part of Kayane's generation for centuries. Though, no one in Kayane generation has ever took advantage of Kaiwa until Kayane himself got the village from his father. Once Kayane had this village in his name he demanded every villager to give a payment to live here." Genta started to explain.

"Wait...so everyone who lives here had to pay to live here? But...this is their home!" Jared said shockingly.

"Kayane does not care. You either pay the payment to him or face the consequences. And, no one can leave this village. Whoever is born in Kaiwa or decides to stay here have to face the payment and are not to leave Kaiwa for as long as they live. Even if Kayane didn't put the rule that no one can leave Kaiwa no one would have moved anyway. Where can they move too? It's not easy to leave everything behind." Genta informed them.

"Something happened though?" Sarah started "to cause you this burning pain that is inside your eyes. It has something to do with Kayane doesn't it?"

"You are right little one. You see when my parents died I took on my family responsibility's. I made every payment to Kayane when he took over this place when I was thirty-one. He came into power when he was only fifteen. He was a snobbish little child and he was very greedy which was why he made us pay to him. Anyway, I looked after my family. It was just I and my brother. This is him here." Genta said and jerked down his head towards the picture he was holding.

"My brother's name was Gasu. He was a very kind, brave, courageous man. Maybe too courageous for his own good. Gasu got married when he was twenty and he had a child by twenty-three. By the time the child was four was when Gasu could not take any more of the payments. He didn't think it was right. He confronted Kayane about it talking about how the villagers could not keep up with the monthly payments. That's when the deal happened." Genta stopped speaking so his words could sink in to the kids.

"What deal?" Sarah questioned.

"Kayane made a deal with Gasu that if Gasu could go three months without any food or water then the villagers will never have to make a payment again."

"T-three months? W-without food or water?! That's impossible!" Jared shouted out.

"Nothing was impossible when it came to Gasu. Kayane thought that Gasu couldn't do it but I and his family knew he could. So, the next day Gasu tied himself to 'Hoshizora' tower and vowed not to drink or eat a thing for three months. Believe it or not I am the coward of the family. Through out those three months I tried everything to get Gasu to eat. I believed my brother was going to die so I was doing whatever I could do save him. But, Gasu wouldn't take a bit. He was keeping his part of the deal no matter what. I was secretly always proud of my brother. No matter what I will always be proud of my younger brother."

"What happened next?" Jared asked knowing he would dread the answer.

"Three months nearly came by. Each day Gasu went completing his deal he would gain the support of villagers until basically the whole of Kaiwa supported him. Finally, the night before the deal was to be complete on my brother's side came. Their was a big celebration that night as everyone believed that Gasu would make it. He starved for Kaiwa and everyone believed in him. Thought Gasu was a hero. I believed my younger brother was a hero too. But, then it happened. After everyone left that night including me Gasu was alone and that was our mistake."

Pause.

"The next morning when the deal would have been completed everyone came to this tower to see Gasu. Only, Gasu wasn't alive. He was...dead. He was...killed. Kayane...killed...Gasu. Kayane couldn't let Gasu complete his side of his deal. So, he killed Gasu so the deal wouldn't be done. He killed my brother that night here on this tower. I should have known that Kayane would try to break the deal off, I just didn't know he would do it in this way. Their was so much pain that day. For me. For Gasu wife. For his child. So much suffering seeing him dead. Seeing him...gone." Genta choked out loud feeling tears sting his eyes.

Sarah and Jared didn't say a word. They didn't know what to say to such a bad back story.

"It gets even worse if possible. Nobady believed that Kayane killed Gasu. It was him. I know it. But, there was no proof. But, in my...anger... I went and confronted Kayane. I was rash...full of anger and there was no stopping me. I attacked Kayane. I wanted to kill him. Unfortunately for me Kayane wasn't alone when I was attacked. Many of his minion managed to surround me and beat the hell out of me. In my anger I made horrid mistakes and that's what led to my downfall. But, Kayane did not let them kill me. Instead, he did something much worse."

"What?" Sarah asked knowing that she really didn't want to know. Tears were already running down her eyes hearing Genta's story. So much hurt. So much pain. She really didn't think she could take it.

"Kayane wanted me to pay for attacking him. He wanted to make me suffer for what I had done in my anger. So, instead he sent minions to Gasu's wife and his child. The minions...killed them!" Finally, no longer Genta could hold his tears and even though he was a grown man he began to cry "it was my fault! I killed them! Because of me Kayane killed them. They were innocent souls and had no reason to die! But, Kayane didn't care. He just wanted me to pay. And, he did it. Kayane broke me down. Took everything precious away from me. Everything!"

Sarah had to choke back a sob when she heard that. She like Genta was crying so much. Jared had a blazing fire in his eyes hearing this story. He wanted to avenge Genta. He wanted to avenge Gasu. His wife. His child.

"I drown my sorrows in alcohol. I have to. If I don't remember them then I wont be in pain. I'm weak. I'm no hero like my brother. I can't take this pain. I can't take this pain of my loss. So, I drink till I can't think. I had to bury Gasu's body and his family. I had to bury my own four-year old nephew body. He didn't even get to live his life. He had to be killed!"

Pause.

"None of the villagers believed me when I told them that Kayane killed Gasu and his family. They know it's the truth but because they are so scared of Kayane they won't do anything about it. They let their deaths go by like it meant nothing! But, their lives meant everything to me. I am the older brother. I should have protected Gasu. I should have made the deal with Kayane. But, I didn't. And, in the end I am left with nothing." Genta said finally finishing his explanation, tears falling over his bearded cheeks.

Silence.

"Don't." Jared whispered.

"Huh?" Genta said as he looked up at the little boy tears still on his face.

"Don't let Kayane get away with this!" Jared shouted "Kayane deserves to be beaten. Gasu and his family deserves to be avenged. So, avenge them! Kayane should be punished for this crime. Don't let him get away. Beat him Genta. Show him how much wrong he has done against you!"

"Jared, I'm not strong enough." Genta replied sullenly.

"No!" Sarah cried which caused both males to turn to her "You are strong enough! I saw what you did in that alleyway with the alcohol bottle. You are way more than strong enough. Believe in yourself Genta. You have the strength to set things right. I see it in you. That's why I want you to be in our guild. Because your strong. More than you will ever know. So, please, do it for Gasu. Set things straight."

"I'm not strong!" Genta yelled back "I am weak! You keep saying I should join your guild but you should know I'm not even a mage. How can I ever be in your guild if I don't know magic? If I can't do magic. How can I be strong enough for Gasu?"

"You don't need magic to join a guild," Jared started back anger in his voice by how Genta thought about himself "you only need a strong will and skills to be in a guild. You don't need magic. As long as you have the heart you can do anything. Gasu proved it by having a strong heart for Kaiwa and managing to complete his side of the deal. And, you can prove it too. You can prove how strong you are. You can prove to Kayane how much Gasu meant to you and how much you are going to repay Kayane back for killing Gasu."

Silence.

"J-Jared," Genta said for once using the little boys name "I-I'm sorry, it's not possible."

More silence.

"So, what? You just going to sit here and wait for Kayane to get you? To kill you?" Jared demanded the answer angrily.

"If that has to be done then yes. At least I will be with Gasu."

"...You know I wasn't sure if you should be our first person we recruit in out guild. And, after following for two days I started to believe that you are right for our guild. But, now I don't even know who you are. If you act like this you cannot be on our guild. I cannot allow someone who can give up so easily in to our guild. I just can't." Jared announced before turning to Sarah,

"Come one, let's go and leave this old man."

Sarah did not disagree with Jared. She knew he was very angry and she knew she couldn't refuse him. Especially when he was like this. He grabbed her hand and quickly led her away from Genta. They were the ones to leave this time. Genta didn't try to stop them.

* * *

_1 day later._

Genta stared hard at the picture in his hands of his brother Gasu. He had stayed at 'Hoshizora' for the of yesterday and today. Kayane had yet to come for him yet. But, it was near sun-set now and he knew that Kayane will not just let him off the hook. Kayane would come for him.

He couldn't thinking about what those little children had said to him. Both Jared and Sarah seemed to believe he was strong enough to face Kayane but Genta begged to differ. He couldn't believe them. Sure, he had some skills in combat but it wasn't enough to defeat Kayane.

But...What would Gasu want from him? Genta started down at the picture of the man smiling so brightly. He knew the answer to that. Gasu would want him to fight. For not just him but everyone in the village. They deserves their freedom from Kayane. But, Genta couldn't do that. He wasn't Gasu. He wasn't strong like that.

Suddenly, Genta felt pressure on both his shoulders and something foreign grabbed on to his shoulders. With no time react, Genta was lifted off his feet and unmercifully smashed onto the base of 'Hoshizora' tower and pinned up their by the pressure on his shoulders.

Genta looked in front of him discovering what was pinning him to the tower. It was one of Kayane minions, the big burly, dark-skinned man. He had a cruel smile on his face, his gigantic hands pressing on Genta's shoulders harder as each moment passed.

Around Kayane were ten of his minion men smiling menacingly at Genta. There was no one else in 'Hoshizora' apart from them. All the villagers have seemed to disappeared.

"Hello old man." Kayane announced as he appeared behind the dark-skinned man with a malice grin on his face.

Genta did not reply.

"No reply? Very well then as this is no time for pleasantries. Where is my payment old man? Where is my money Genta? Kayane asked.

"I don't have it." Genta replied.

Kayane sighed as he looked at Genta. Then he raised a hand and flicked carelessly in the air. At this motion, the man who was holding on to Genta let got of his right shoulder. He lifted his hand, curled into a fist and struck it hard across Genta's right cheek causing the man to girt his teeth together in pain.

"How many chances do I have to give you old man?

Another flick of Kayane hand and another hard, harsh punch to Genta's cheek.

"Too many chances I have given you. So many times to give me my money but I didn't get it. Oh well, now you have to face the consequences." Pause "Drop him."

The man holding Genta grabbed his shoulder yet again and lifted him up just the slightest away from 'Hoshizora' and flung Genta to the ground roughly. The side and stomach of Genta took most of the hit as it smashed to the ground.

Before, Genta could try to get up, he felt something hard kicked him on the side of his face pinning the right side of his cheek to the floor. On his left cheek, something hard was digging into that side of the face causing immense pressure. Whatever it was seemed to be crushing the side of his face as his left eye was being squished closed. If Genta was to guess he was pretty sure someone was standing on his face most likely the dark-skinned man from before.

"Genta, your just like your family members. Weak and undeserving. Just like Gasu over here." Kayane said and he kicked Gasu picture with his feet forward so it was in front of Genta.

"Did you know that Gasu wasn't even expecting us to come for him? You should have seen his face when we killed him. He looked so surprised and shocked. But, we had to kill him Genta. Gasu tried to play the hero when he was in fact an underline. He got what he deserved for trying to stand to me." Kayane spoke.

Kayane then raised his leg high up in the air. With no hesitation he brought his leg down on to the picture smashing the glass and stamping on the picture. He slowly moved his feet right and left crumpling the picture beneath his polish shoes.

"NOOOOO!" Genta managed to scream out as he watched as the picture of Gasu was being destroyed and he could not do anything about it.

"Shut up!" shouted the dark-skinned man as he dug his shoe harder into Genta's face causing him much more pain then before.

Genta could only watch as the picture of his precious brother was being destroyed before his very eyes.

"HEY, GET OFF OF HIM NOW!" shouted a new voice loudly and angrily.

All of Kayane men, himself and Genta turned around towards the voice. There just a few feet away were two little children standing next to each other, with furious expressions on their faces. Sarah and Jared.

What the hell were they doing here? Genta thought. Why didn't they leave like their suppose too?

"Who the hell are you two kids?" Kayane asked hating to be interrupted.

"My name is Jared and this is Sarah. And, you better let Genta go now!" Jared introduced himself.

Kayane didn't say anything for a moment before he burst out laughing mockingly.

"Really?!" Kayane laughed "kids? You got brats to help you out Genta?! Now, that is a new low."

"We are not brats! And, you're going to pay what you did to Gasu and Genta."

"You two brats can't do anything. Just run along back to your mummy." Kayane mocked.

"No way. You're a monster. You hurt Genta and you will pay for it. You killed Gasu and his family and you will defiantly regret it." Jared replied angrily.

"I've warned you already brats this is not your business. Take them out for now." Kayane said as he looked back at two of his biggest men.

The two big men nodded their heads not caring that their boss just told them to take actions against little kids. The two big man started to make their way towards Jared and Sarah.

"MOVE! RUN! NOW!" Genta screamed out the warning towards Sarah and Jared.

Yet, they didn't. Both stayed still as the two men came right for them. Until, they were literally just a few feet apart from Sarah and Jared did the two little kids act. Sarah suddenly brought out her hand that had been behind her back throughout this whole conversation.

When her hand was in view, there was a silver flute in her hand. She quickly brought the flute up to her lips closing her eyes at the same time. She took a deep breath and started to blow into the flute playing it.

The men that were coming at both Sarah and Jared suddenly jerked to a stop. They stood still in the same place rocking forward and back. Their arms hand lifelessly beside them and their eyes seemed to droop as Sarah played a soft tune on her flute.

"U..Uh...W...What?" one of the man tried to speak as his eyes droop to the point where he almost couldn't keep them open any longer.

"So...Tired...Need...Too...Sleep." the other beefy man speaks before finally his eyes drop close.

Both big men dropped suddenly on the floor smacking hard on it. They were piled on top of each other and seemed to be sleeping peacefully. After a few moments like this, Sarah stopped playing that calm tune and moved the flute away from her lips.

"W-What is this?" Kayane blubbered out "what did you do to them?"

"Nothing much. I just used my music to control their emotions. Made them feel extremely tired and sleepy. Used my magic music to make them unconscious." Sarah explained simply.

"You brats are mages?" Kayane asked in shock.

He couldn't believe it. These two children seemed to be last people he would think to be mages. On the other hand, Genta was thinking how unbelievable Sarah magic people. She could control people if she used her magic. So, it works when she plays tune of instruments. Could it be any instrument she could use? Or are their specific instruments she has to use?

"It does not matter if you brats are mages. I will teach you kids to be nosy. You two," Kayane commanded as he referred to two men with matching maw-hawks one colour in red which the other was in blue "get the kids. Don't be scared because they have magic. They're just kids. Just catch them. They can't harm you that much!"

The two men with the maw-hawks looked at each other, shrugged, and nodded their heads in agreement. they started to run to Sarah and Jared simultaneous, both hands out in front of them to catch the kids in them. Instead, of Sarah acting Jared was the one to take action first.

He started to run forwards towards the two men. And, he didn't look like he was going to stop running at them. The maw-hawks men grinned broadly thinking that the boy was going to go straight in their arms. But, the moment that Jared reached them was when it happened.

Instead of crashing in to the men or being caught in their awaiting arms, Jared seemed to go through past them. It was unbelievable. It was like the two men weren't even in front of him as he went straight through the body of the man with the red maw-hawk. Both men blinked in surprise to watch as the body disappeared from their view as he went through the red maw-hawk man and instead was now behind them.

The men had no time to react in their shock. Once, Jared was behind the men he twisted around and grabbed the man with the red maw-hawk arm with both his hands. Once it was in his grip he twisted it right around causing the man to yell out in pain. The blue maw-hawk man realise that his friend was in trouble raised up his arm in a fist and flung it straight towards Jared despite that he was a little kid.

Though the punch was on target, the blue maw-hawk man's punch flew right past Jared's face almost like he had hit air instead. But, that was impossible. The man's eyes widened as he realised that his punch did not affect or seemed to touch Jared at all. Jared took this shock as a chance of luck.

Jared let one hand go of the red maw-hawk arm and instead he grabbed onto the blue haired man arm that he had used to punch Jared with. Jared pulled and then twisted the blue maw-hawk man arm causing him to cry out in pain.

When both men were in Jared's grip he pulled forwards with the strength of a bull something a young boy like Jared should not have. Both men toppled over and smashed on to the ground. Before, they could get up, Jared jumped up high above both men and with his legs he kicked both men across the bottom of their chin as they lifted their heads to look at him up in the air. Both men flew backwards and landed on their backs staying still unconsciousness.

"Wha? What is this?" Kayane cried out in shock.

"That is my magic. I can phase through things. It means that no attack can ever touch me as I will just phase threw it like I'm not even there." Jared explained simply.

Genta eyes widened as he heard that explanation. It was like Jared was thin air if no once could touch him. He never knew a young boy like him could have such a strong power. Impossible.

"You little brats are going to pay for this!" Kayane roared "I don't care who it is just take those little kids out!"

The order caused all his men to jump. They were actually getting scared of the little kids but at the shout from their boss it snapped them back into sense. They shouldn't be scared of little kids. It's humiliating. Four of the left over men of six except from Kayane went after both Jared and Sarah who looked ready to fight them.

They were sacrificing themselves for Genta. They were fighting for him. Genta could not believe it. These kids were too brave. They knew they could be hurt badly yet they were still fighting for Genta. Why? Did they really believe him that much?

_If they can believe in me this much why can't I believe in myself? _Genta thought abstractly. Because he was afraid. He was afraid of failing. Like he failed Gasu and his family. But, he was going to fail if he didn't try. These kids were using everything they could for him and here he was sitting like a duck.

Genta realised he was being stupid. He was being a stupid coward. He couldn't let this go on. As he watched as Jared was assaulted with punch after punch but he was phasing through all of them like they weren't even there. Sarah was gently playing music causing the men in front of her to be hypnotised into the song like snakes.

It was his turn, Genta knew that. It was his time to stop being a sorrowful idiot and take matters in his own hand. He wasn't going to this just for Gasu and his family. He was doing git for everyone. He was going to do it for Kaiwa.

Genta let out a startling yell as he placed both his palms on the ground. He used his arm to push himself off the ground. The dark-skinned man above him yelped as his balance was thrown off as Genta pushed himself up despite the feet that was on his face. The dark-skin man had no choice but to remove his foot from Genta's face so he could regain balance and wouldn't topple over. Once halfway up Genta grabbed the foot of the man who was stamping on him before.

With all his strength, Genta through the big burly man backwards away from him and towards 'Hoshizora'. The man hit 'Hoshizora' with a loud deafening crack. The man let out a choked cry as his back took the blunt force of impact. he couldn't move after that. All he could was slide down 'Hoshizora' helplessly to the ground. His eyes dropped at once when he could no longer could keep conciousness.

"KAYANE!" Genta roared out loud as he pushed himself to a standing position "YOU ARE GOING TO GO DOWN!"

"Shit, get him!" Kayane cried back as his only man left that wasn't conciousness or busy being beaten up by Sarah and Jared.

The man had shaggy brown hair and nodded his head at the order not all that terrified. If Genta was beaten up once he could be beaten up again. The man ran forwards towards Genta a hand raised in a fist. When he reached Genta he swung that fist forwards trying to hit Genta across the face.

Genta ducked down low to avoid the punch which he succeeded doing. Then he moved his hands upwards and managed to grip the shaggy man by the back of his head. With unnatural force Genta brought the guys head down towards his knee which he raised up. The shaggy man forehead hit Genta's knee hard causing him to scream out in pain.

Genta through the guy up again causing his to stand straight but wobble as he was dizzy by Genta's hit to his head. By being dizzy he could not block Genta's next attack. Genta draw his left fist back and smashed hard across the shaggy haired man left cheek causing him to scream. Then Genta drew his right hand back and struck it on the man's right cheek causing another cry. No longer being able to hold himself up the man dropped to the floor going in deep unconsciousness.

"GENTA!" screamed a voice and Genta turned around just in time to see a man fly right past him and hit the corner of 'Hoshizora' tower.

He watched as Jared, the one who screamed his name, run towards him to be at Genta's side.

"I was watching you back there. You are so cool. Your like the best hand-to-hand combat fighter I have ever seen. Sarah is right! You will fit well into our guild."

"Uh huh, I haven't agreed to join, you know that," Paused "did you just flung that man into 'Hoshizora'"

"Yeah, So? Why are you asking?"

"...No reason." Genta replied with a sweat drop.

"STOP TALKING NOW!" screamed Kayane bringing both Genta and Jared attention to him. Both eyes widened when they saw what, or who, he had in his arms.

Being pulled up slightly by the thick part of her right side of her hair, Sarah had a pain struck look on her face as she was being helped trapped by Kayane. He had one hand grabbed onto her left arm and twisted it around painfully towards her back so it was immobilize. Her hair was being pulled by Kayane other hand and causing her not being able to move her right arm due to the pain she was feeling from her hair nearly being ripped out of her head. Kayane had her trapped. Her

"Stop talking unless you want something to happen to this little girl." Kayane warned. He had grabbed this little girl when she least expected it from behind and managed to get that flute away from her.. A cheap shot most would call it but he didn't care.

"Sarah." Jared whispered in shocked not believing that he had let his best friend out of sight for just a second and this happened to her.

"Jared." Sarah whimpered back, unshed tears in her eyes.

"LET HER GO NOW OR I WILL KILL YOU!" Jared screamed out, his hands curled up to fist tightly looking like he could barely contain himself.

"Oh why should I let her go? You two have ruined everything. All my men are down because of you. I should just kill this girl seeing as you care about her so much. That will teach her." Kayane mused.

"IF YOU EVEN SO MUCH AS-" the rest of Jared's sentence was cut off as Genta stepped forward and spoke up,

"Let Sarah go Kayane." Genta spoke up softly.

"Oh, and why would I ever do what you say old man?"

"Because she has nothing to do with this."

"Look around old man. She and that other little boy brat have beaten my men. They have everything to do with it."

Genta sighed and took a step closer.

"This started between us two. And, it will end between us two. We will do a match between us. Whoever wins gets to walk. And, whoever loses gets captured by the winner. No weapons, no tricks. This will be a pure hand-to-hand combat and skill match. Do you accept this match? Do you accept this deal?" Genta proposed idea.

There was a moment of silence where Kayane seemed to be complementing the idea. finally, a grin appeared on his face as if he decided.

He suddenly threw Sarah to the side and she crashed on the ground badly.

"SARAH!" Jared cried out and he ran towards his best friend who was on the floor. He knelt beside her and gently gripped her shoulders seeming to whisper words into her right ear.

"Bring it on old man?" Kayane said as he held out both his hands curled into fist.

Genta nodded his head and with no hesitation he ran towards Kayane knowing that he had to beat him no matter what.

When Genta was near enough he quickly twirled around in a 360 degree turned on one foot for some momentum and he finished the small circle he kicked out his left leg to hit Kayane with. Kayane however jumped back and the kick miss Kayane entirely.

Kayane zipped forward and mimic Genta's movement shooting his left let to kicked Genta in the chest. With no time to dodge, Genta brought both his arms towards his chest to block the shot. Kayane therefore kicked Genta's arms that were crossover his chest like an 'X'. Genta grunted lowly as he slid back a bit at the force but apart from that he was fine.

Genta removed his arms from his chest, lifted the right arm in a fist and swung it towards Kayane face. Although, Kayane grabbed Genta's fist in his right hand before reached it back. When Genta realised that his fist was trapped in Kayane hand he tried to move it back but with no prevail. Smiling mischievously, Kayane drew his empty left hand into a fist and smashed it hard onto the open side of Genta's gut.

Genta yelled out in pain but did not make another sound. Kayane withdrew his fist from Genta's gut for another punch but when his fist flew forwards towards Genta gut it didn't make it as Genta managed to grip Kayane fist in his left hand.

Both eyes widened from each man as they realised they trapped each other. Both pushed pulled hard at their fist and at the same time managed to break free from the other's hold. Both stumbled back just after they were free but instantly held up their hands in front of them in protection.

After that it was hard to track each of their movements. Punches were thrown. Kicks were dodged. Cries of pain were hard. Sweat was pouring down each men's face as they tried to block each others attack and deliver their own.

Suddenly, Genta landed a winning hit. He had managed to knee Kayane into the gut causing the man to choke on his own breath. It was easy to get this hit. While fighting Genta had managed to track Kayane strengths and weaknesses. And, Genta easily realised that Kayane gut was the easiest target to attack so when Genta had the opportunity to do so he did.

Kayane staggered back a couple of steps after being hit in the gut. He knew then he was going to lose. Genta hand to hand combat skills were too much for him to handle. The man was too good at it. So, now Kayane had to turn to desperate measures. He had to cheat.

Genta ran forwards, yelling, with a hand pulled back to punch Kayane in his weakness. But, before Genta was about to land the hit he notice Kayane stuffed his hands down his suit pants to remove something silver from there. Genta knew exactly what it was.

Genta eyes widened and he quickly flung himself to the side and just in time too. Kayane jabbed the silver knife in front of him wanting it to go through Genta's chest but Genta had managed to escape the knife stab just in time. So, Kayane was breaking off the deal. He was using weapons when this was meant to be a hand-to-hand combat fight only. Genta had enough of Kayane cheating though.

Genta yelled out loud as he crashed into Kayane from the side he just flung himself into it. Both tumbled to the floor Genta on the top. Genta gripped Kayane hand and raised it high about Kayane head. Genta twisted the hand harshly causing Kayane to roar out in pain. His hands open and the knife dropped to the floor.

"ENOUGH!" Genta shouted out "you have lost Kayane. You cannot win against me. I won't let you win against me. Your weak Kayane! I've beaten you. Admit it."

"Genta...I..."

"NO!" Genta roared "stop this now. I've had enough of this. You have lost this match."

Silence.

"Fine..Genta...Your right. I've lost." Kayane admitted knowing that without the knife he couldn't beat Genta.

Genta sighed and pulled himself off Kayane and letting go of his arm. He was glad it was finally over. Genta had won the deal. He had one his own freedom. It felt great to know this.

"Your lucky your still alive Kayane. You should be killed for all you have done against Kaiwa. But...If I killed you then I would be no better than you. And, I will not stoop to your level." Genta said.

He moved forwards walking towards Jared and Sarah, who had now been brought into a sitting position. Jared was rubbing the back of Sarah's head where her hair had been pulled as if to ease the pain.

"Genta!" Jared shouted happily hearing the conversation.

"Kid, you are so lucky that I-"

"GENTA, WATCH OUT!" Jared shouted out interrupting Genta's sentence.

Unknown to Genta Kayane had not accepted defeat. Instead, when he thought Genta had taken the bait about himself giving up he reached forward and grabbed the knife in position. Kayane pushed himself upright and ran towards Genta knife raised to stab him with.

Genta spun around to Kayane eyes widened when he saw the knife come down upon him. He had no time to dodge it at all. All he could do was watch, frozen, as the knife was moving towards his head.

Suddenly, something small and black flew through the air hitting Kayane hand, causing him to scream, and dropped the knife which clanged on the ground. Genta looked down to the knife to see something small laying beside it. A stone. A small pebble.

Genta, Sarah and Jared snapped their heads to the right hand side where the stony pebble path was to find a huge group of at least a hundred people in front of it. It was easy to tell who these group of people were. They were the villagers of Kaiwa. Each of them were holding pebbles in their hands, throwing it up and down.

The leader of this group seemed to be the chubby women Jared was talking to before that was with the basket of breads. She was staring at Kayane with pure hatred in her eyes.

"GET HIM!" the women roared and at once, all the Kaiwa villagers threw their pebbles at Kayane which at much force as he could.

"NO..Don't..Ah...It hurts..AH!" Kayane screamed out as he dropped to the floor pebbles being thrown at him still.

"STOP!" the chubby women yelled and all fire ceased.

Too lanky men ran forwards towards Kayane. They gripped him by the shoulders and picked him up. His head flopped to his chest showing that he was unconscious.

"Take him away. I never want to see his face ever again." the chubby women ordered.

Both men nodded their heads as they dragged the unconscious Kayane away back to the group who yelled and booed at Kayane. The group followed the two men down the stony pebble path booing and yelling at Kayane still. Then, it was only Genta, Jared, Sarah and the old women present in 'Hoshizora'.

"I apologize we came so late. We would have come earlier but we were busy finishing off Kayane other minions." the chubby women apologize.

"What is all this?" Genta asked in shock in awe.

He had never, ever seen the villagers act like that before. They were always so secluded and private that he had no idea what this was all about.

The chubby women took a deep breath as if she was going to explain something very long,

"You were right, Genta. Not just you but Gasu...Your whole family. We should have fought for our freedom against Kayane. But, we didn't. We acted like silent puppets doing his bidding and it was so wrong. We were weak like you Genta. We should have stuck up for you when you told us about Kayane killing your brother and his family. But, we didn't. It was our mistake. We were no better than Kayane at that point. But, Gasu and you were always right. So, did the one thing we should have done all along. We banded together to defeat Kayane and his minions and we did! Oh, Genta we did. We are finally free! We rose up against Kayane after we heard that conversation you had with these little kids at 'Hoshizora' yesterday. We took their advise and went against Kayane. But, I and the villagers cannot beg for that much forgiveness for how we have shunned you and your family death away. We are so sorry. We know we do not deserve your forgiveness but if you allow us we wish to earn it." the chubby women explained.

Silence.

"It's okay," Genta started "you helped and that is all that mattered. You saved my life. Without you and the villagers of Kaiwa I could never have defeated Kayane. We were weak. Until, we met these two little ones." Genta said looking down at Sarah and Jared.

"Heh, heh, we didn't do anything. It was your strength that defeated Kayane." Jared said with a blush creeping upon his face.

"Whatever the reason, all of us cannot thank you enough." the chubby women replied.

Genta was about to move but stopped in his track when he gripped his ribs and hissed out in pain.

"Genta! Are you okay?" Sarah asked loudly.

"Uh, I may have broken some ribs when I was fighting against Kayane." Genta replied with a hiss.

"Oh, my, come with me. I will help you." the chubby women gushed as she managed to help Genta on to his feet.

* * *

_2 days later._

Genta hoisted the back pack on top of his shoulder when it tried to slip off it yet again. He was walking just being Sarah and Jared, the latter carrying his and Sarah's bag all by himself. They were small bags though and didn't have much money inside.

They were currently walking down a barely seen road and was surrounded by a desert. All three of them had been in this desert from yesterday and it was a pain to be stuck in this heat.

"I knew you would accept to be in our guild." Jared said happily rubbing it into Genta for at least the hundred time.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it you were right and I was wrong. Stop rubbing it in, Jared, or I will quit this guild now. There's still time to return back to Kaiwa."

"Fine." grumbled Jared but there was still a small smirk on his face at having annoyed Genta for a long time.

"By the way, this guild, Scarlet Destiny?" Genta asked bringing up the actual guild name for the first time.

"Yeah, what about our guild?" Sarah asked.

"So, I've never heard of a guild named Scarlet Destiny. How many guild members are there?" Genta asked.

"Well, Including you?" Jared asked waiting for Genta to answer.

Genta nodded his head wanting to include him.

"So, including you...There are three members in our guild!"

Genta nearly tripped over himself when he heard that answer.

"...What?" Genta asked slowly.

"I just told you. You, me and Sarah. The three people in Scarlet Destiny."

"WHAT?!" Genta yelled out "b-but... I though that...you guys were already in a big guild yourself!"

"Why would you think that?" Jared ask confusingly "I told you that you will be the first person in our guild."

"I thought you meant that I was the first person that you recruited to join your big massive guild! I didn't know that this guild was just made up by you guys!" Genta said in shock.

"I think we made it pretty obvious that we run the guild. I mean, Scarlet Destiny, I am the master of it and Sarah is my second-in-command. We made the guild. Your our first member." Jared explained.

Genta mouth dropped open not realising what the hell he just agreed to. He agreed to be in a guild with little kids as leaders. What the hell did he just do?

"I...But, that's impossible! You can't be a master of the guild! I'm not even sure if it's legal for a little boy who is only ten to be a master of the guild!"

"Huh?" Jared said simply "I never really thought of that...did you Sarah?"

"No, not really. I guess we forgot about that little detail...but Genta may be right. You may not be old enough to be the leader of Scarlet Destiny...legally." Sarah explained.

Jared closed his eyes for a second as if thinking for an answer. Then his eyes popped open, a wide smile on his face, and he snapped his fingers.

"I've got it!" Jared said loudly "Genta will be our fake master."

"Fake Master?" Genta repeated feeling a drop in his stomach not liking this. First he finds himself agree to be in a guild with children and how he is this 'Fake Master'.

"Yeah, Fake Master. This is where you will pretend to be the master and then legalised the guild and pretend to be the master of 'Scarlet Destiny' until I am old enough t take on the title myself." Jared explain.

Pause.

"What?! No! This is ridiculous. How can you two even think about making a guild? How will this whole fake master thing even work?"

"It will work. You way more than old enough."

"Not...About...My...Age..." Genta said through gritted teeth "how will the plan even work?"

"It will," Jared said coolly "Trust me."

"Trusting you is what got me into this guild in the first place. I can't believe I'm in a guild with a little kid as my mater." Genta said sullenly.

"Well, you can't take it back. You can't quit Genta. You agreed to be in our guild so you have to be in our guild. Oh this is going to be so good. Our first member, the fake master, and the oldest person we know, Genta, welcome to Scarlet Destiny!"

* * *

**And done! This was a very long chapter and it completely drained me. It took a two whole days to write! I think that's what brought on this killer headache. Anyway, really hoped you like this a lot. it took me so very long to write you see. **

_**PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING...PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING...PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING...PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING!**_

**1) This is just a reminder. This story will not be updated as regularly as 'Scarlet Destiny' but the chapters in here will be so much more longer. **

**So, I hoped you like this. REVIEW PLEASE. It is the first ever chapter on a characters past and I want to see how I did with is. So, please all who read REVIEW, Review, Review. **

**Till next time...see yh **


End file.
